


Tumblr Prompts

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Kingdom Hearts, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, Auto Correct, Awkward Flirting, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, I had to change the rating because of Chapter 10 but it's nothing explicit, Light Angst, Multi, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Short fics from tumblr that I want to save in case I'm hit by the purge.Tags and such will be updated with each fic I post.





	1. Prompt: I'm Flirting With You

It was supposed to be easy to say, but it wasn’t. She didn’t know how to do it. Her classmates could easily say such things, but Matsuki? No idea how. All she could do was hope he could take a hint.

“Say, Ishimaru-sempai. Are you busy this Sunday?”

“I had intended to study most of the day, why do you ask?”

“Well, I need a subject for a painting, and uh, I was hoping you could be my subject…”

“Really? I’m flattered that you’d ask me! But I’m not sure if I can take the time out of my schedule.”

“Are you sure? You’d be perfect for the idea I have in mind.”

“I have tests I must study for! Of course, if I have the time, I’ll make sure to come!”

“I mean, you have just the right body structure for what I’m looking for.”

“Could you not ask Oowada-kun? I’m certain he would be willing to help!”

“Oowada-sempai…isn’t the kind of person I’m looking for.”

“He isn’t?”

“No, but I just know that you’d look perfect on my canvas… If you know what I mean…”

“I’m, erm, not sure that I do…”

“Oh don’t you get it, I’m flirting with you!”

“I…um…what was that?”

“…Did I say that out loud?” Matsuki’s face went red. “Ummmmm, IthinkIcanhearKatsuyasancallingformeI’llseeyoulaterIshimarusempai!”


	2. Prompt: You don't have to do all the things you do

The sound hit her ears in an instant. It was loud, so so loud, how could no one else be bothered by such a thing? She felt herself freeze where she was standing, her body beginning to shake slightly. She covered her ears, hoping that the sound would go away if she did, even though she knew better. She wanted to get away, she wanted to move, but her legs just wouldn’t listen to her.

“Kat! Are you okay? Come on, let’s get you out of here.” A familiar voice spoke to her, as she felt herself being lead away from the Lestallum marketplace. The noise began to get farther and farther away as they passed through the streets. She uncovered her ears, her body stopped shaking. They were far away from the sound. She looked up at Prompto, concern clear on his face. “There, better now?” he asked, trying to smile.

Katia nodded, still recovering from what just happened. She felt embarrassed. “Did anyone stare at me?” she asked.

Prompto shook his head. “Nah, I think they were more concerned in their own things. Or trying to ignore that screaming kid. Either way, nobody was looking at you when we were leaving.”

“And the guys?”

“They’ll meet up with us later. Probably back at the hotel. They know you needed to get out of there.”

Katia sighed in relief. “Okay, that’s good.” She knew she was different from most people. She had Asperger’s after all. She didn’t want to be a burden to the guys while on this trip.

Prompto placed a hand on her shoulder, giving off that signature smile of his. “Hey, since we’re by ourselves for now, you wanna grab something to eat? There’s a quiet place that has stuff you’ll like.”

Katia nodded her head, the two of them walking to the restaurant. “Hey Prom?” she asked, causing the sharpshooter to turn to look at her. “You don’t have to do all the things you do, but I truly appreciate it, and I love you. I know it isn’t always easy having to deal with someone on the spectrum, but you help me and it means a lot. So thanks.”

Prompto smiled. “It isn’t that hard, I’m just doing what any good boyfriend would do,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. “Besides, even if I don’t know what it’s like, that won’t stop me from doing my best to help you when you need it. Don’t act like you’re causing me trouble, ‘cause you’re not. Now let’s stop talking about this and go eat some food, alright?” He kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle.

“You’re right, let’s go.”


	3. Prompt: You're The One Thing Keeping Me Sane Right Now

“You know, there’s one thing I still don’t get.” Axel turned to look at Katia as they sat on her roof, watching the sun set over Radiant Garden.

“Oh really? And what’s that?” Katia asked, raising her eyebrow but not looking back at him.

“I mean, you seem to hate me so much, and yet you still let me kill time around you. What’s the deal?”

She sat there in silence, staring at the ice cream he’d brought her. Said it was from another world. She hadn’t been shocked when he said it was sea-salt ice cream. She watched it slowly melt as she thought it over. “Well, if I had to give a reason,” she stated. “I guess it’s because you’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”

That response seemed to cause some kind of reaction in the Nobody, as he looked at her quizzically. “The hell? How’s that work?”

“I don’t care what you say, you’re not Lea. Lea and Isa vanished ten years ago,” she explained. “But you look like him, talk like him, you even have the same voice. And deep in my heart, I guess that’s enough to make me forget he’s gone and you’re all that’s left.”

Axel sighed, moving a hand through his hair. “You’re right, I’m not Lea. I can’t be Lea. But I still have his memories. And hey, I can still love you like he did.”

Katia’s hand began to shake, tears trickling down her face as the ice cream slipped out of her hands. “No, no you can’t.” she stated, standing up and making her way back inside. “You can’t love a person without a heart, you told me so.”

Axel just looked down at the melted ice cream, feeling a slight pain in his chest. “What a waste of good ice cream.”


	4. Prompt: Don't Poison The Mayor, Stop Stealing From Flower Shops, Don't Rob Banks

Katia sighed as she pinched her forehead. Being around Axel gave her a headache at times. “Do you really have to be so difficult?” she asked.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Axel said. “‘Don’t poison the mayor, stop stealing from flower shops, don’t rob banks’, you’re no fun to be around.” He counted each one on his fingers as he listed them.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you those things in the first place!” Katia insisted, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn’t yell. She sat down on the bed, her arms crossed in the process. “Were you always like this or are my memories just fuzzy?”

Axel shrugged, falling down on the bed next to her. “Maybe, we were a trio of troublemakers after all.”

“Except Isa was the one always getting us out of trouble. He wasn’t exactly the troublemaker kind of guy.” Katia reminisced, clutching the sheets as she was reminded of what used to be. Not that she could talk to him about it, a man with no heart couldn’t understand what she was going through, that’s how she rationalized her best friend coming back from the dead.

“Oh yeah, guess he did always have a stick up his ass.” Axel laughed, unaware of her turmoils. “Seriously though, you could let me have a little fun while I’m here.”

“Except you being here is enough to get us both in trouble.” Katia pointed out, refusing to look at him. “Aren’t you cutting it as is?”

Axel sat up, thinking things over. “Dunno. Maybe I’ll let you know if I actually get in trouble.” She didn’t respond, telling the Nobody all he needed to know. “Fine, I get it. I know when I’m not wanted. I got other things to do anyway.” He stood up and summoned the dark portal he used to get around. He looked back and smirked at her. “Catch ya later, babe.” With that, he walked into the portal and left.

After the portal vanished, Katia picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at the wall where the portal had stood. She could feel the tears trying to form, but desperately held them back. He didn’t deserve her tears. “Asshole, you can’t just call me ‘babe’ like nothing’s different.” she muttered to herself.


	5. Prompt: "There's a leaf in your hair"

“It’s always so relaxing being here,” Katia said as she laid down in the grass. “Maybe it’s just the feel of this place. No enemies here, just cute and fluffy chocobos.”

Prompto took a picture of the birds, sitting down beside her. “I mean, can’t go wrong with chocobos, they’re one of the best things in Eos!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You love the birds.”

“So do you, don’t try to pin this all on me now.”

“Touche.” Katia sat up, stretching her arms. “Think I’m gonna go grab a sandwich, I’ll be back.”

“Wait, Kat, don’t move!” Prompto shouted, startling the lancer as she froze in place.

“Woah, chill Prom.” she said, wondering why he was so insistent on her not moving. He said nothing though, instead just moving closer to her slowly. Her cheeks turned red as his face came closer to hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

“…Okay, you’re good now.” Katia opened her eyes, finding Prompto back where he’d been.

“Wait, what? What just happened? What was all that about?” she asked.

Prompto blinked back at her before holding up a leaf, “There’s a leaf in your hair. Thought I’d take it out.”

Katia sat there in silence before bursting into laughter. “You doofus! Don’t go acting like you’re gonna kiss me when you’re just taking off a leaf!”


	6. Prompt: "I wish this moment could last forever"

It was always the quiet moments that Shuichi enjoyed the most.

Of course, he loved hearing the pianist talk, she had a lovely voice after all, but the moments of quiet were so peaceful. Lying on the bed in silence, hands clasped together, these were the moments that he loved.

“I wish this moment could last forever…” he admitted in a mumble.

Kaede glanced to him and smiled. “Same here. It’s nice being alone with you.”

“You don’t mind the quiet?”

“Not at all. I can play a composition in my head at any time, so that always keeps things from being too quiet.”

Shuichi chuckled. “Of course you’d still be thinking of the piano at a time like this.”

Kaede’s cheeks turned pink. “Hey, what else do you expect from me by now?”

“I don’t mind though, I like that about you if I’m being honest.”

“Then you must have weird tastes in girls.”

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. “If that’s the case, I’m okay with that.”


	7. Prompt: Damn Auto-Correct

Another evening, another conversation over texting with Prompto. It was a miracle that phone service still worked during the eternal night, but Katia didn’t care. It allowed her to keep in touch with her fiancee while one of them was out on a long hunt. It made her feel better at least.

‘ _So it’s dead now right? You’re heading back to Hammerhead?_ ’

‘ _Yep! Should b back by tomorrow! I’ve missed you so much Kat!_ ’

‘ _I’ve missed you too. <3_′

She smiled as she texted back. She could read the messages in his voice.

‘ _Man, this hunt took forever! It’ll be so good to get back home and hear your voice again! I could use some fuck time with you after all this._ ’

Katia’s eyes went wide as she read the message again. Did he really just say that? He was never so…forward…about that kind of thing.

‘ _What was that you just said?_ ’

Just as she sent the message, a new one arrived.

‘ _FUN! FUN TIME! I MEANT FUN! Damn auto-correct!_ ’

‘ _You sure that was auto-correct there, Prom?_ ’

‘ _IT WAS! I SWEAR! QAQ_ ’

Katia laughed, his antics never failed to make her smile.

‘ _Alright, I’ll take your word for it this time._ ’

‘ _Hey! That’s not fair! Don’t tease me like that!_ ’

‘ _I’ll see you when you get home. <3_′


	8. Prompt: "What if I end up being forgotten?"

“What if I end up being forgotten?”

It was a simple phrase, but hearing it broke Prompto’s heart. He could only stare at Katia with wide eyes after she said it. “What? You? Forgotten? Kat, what are you talking about?” he asked, setting his camera down on a chair as he went to her side. She’d been sitting in front of the campfire, her legs tucked into herself. He placed an arm on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him briefly before turning back to the fire.

“I mean, I’m not anything special compared to the others,” Katia admitted. “I mean, Noct’s the king, Iggy’s his adviser, Gladio’s the King’s Shield, I’m not anything compared to them.”

“Kat, no, don’t say that!” Prompto pleaded, unable to hide his concern. “It doesn’t matter if you’re not some big important person! They’re all gonna remember you, promise!”

“What about you?” Prompto could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. “Any other cute girl could come around and steal your attention. Then I’d be all alone and you’d forget me.”

Prompto never liked it when Katia’s depression and anxiety got to her like this. She’d always start thinking about the worst possibilities and assume they’d happen. He knew how that felt, he dealt with those issues too, but it always hurt more when he had to see the woman he loved going through it. She didn’t deserve to feel like nothing, to feel like she’d be easily forgotten by everyone. She was too good to have these issues.

Without thinking, he pulled her in for a hug, his own tears escaping him. “That’s not true,” he insisted, trying to keep his voice down as the others slept. “That won’t ever happen. I’ll always love you. No one else could ever steal me away from you,” He looked her right in the eyes. “Please don’t say stuff like that. I love you, and the guys do too. The world wouldn’t feel right if you weren’t in it.”

Katia couldn’t keep the tears from flowing any longer. She buried her head in his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’d ever think that, I just…” she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Prompto just held her close, moving a hand down her back. “You don’t need to apologize. We all have those dark moments,” he said. “I’m here for you though. It’s gonna be okay, I promise. Just let it out and then we’ll get some rest, okay?”

A sniffle escaped her. “Okay…”


	9. Prompt: Enamor Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after the timeskip just so you know. No spoilers though.

“Well, well, isn’t this a surprise?” Claude asked, sitting down next to his fiance in the dining hall. “How is it that the cutest woman in the entire Alliance army is sitting here eating by herself?”

Katrina rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her food. “Sorry Sunflower, I’m not as easily flustered as I was back in the Academy days,” she said, giving him a smirk. “Calling me cute isn’t enough anymore.”

“Damn, you saw right through me. Can’t hide my schemes from you, huh?” Claude sighed. “It was fun making you blush.”

“I never said I couldn’t get flustered, just that it won’t be as easy as it used to be,” Katrina clarified, resting her head on her hands. “Or are you going to give up just like that?”

Claude smirked. He knew she was challenging him, and he wasn’t about to back down. “You know me better then that, my sweetheart,” he responded. “I’ve had five years to come up with more ways to make your beautiful face turn red.”

Katrina couldn’t help but snicker. “Careful there, or else you’ll start sounding like Lorenz or Sylvain. I’d hate to see such a charming and handsome man like yourself stoop to those levels.”

“Their methods aren’t even my style, they can keep them,” Claude responded. The two of them were so focused on what they were doing that their food sat there ignored. “I have my own ways of getting you flustered. I don’t need fancy words to make my adorable fiance blush as red as a rose.”

“You say that, and yet I’m not blushing,” Katrina said. “Perhaps five years away from me has made you rusty. And here I thought the most handsome man in all of Fodlan could sweep me off my feet.”

Oh now she was getting cocky. She was trying to turn his own methods against him, but it wouldn’t work. “Now how could that be when I’ve spent all that time thinking about you and the day we’d see each other again?” Their faces had gotten closer to each others.

“Well so have I. Day in and day out I could think of nothing more than to see the man I love sweep me off my feet!” she said, a dramatic tone in her voice. “Do you still have what it takes to do that though?”

Before Claude could respond, a voice shouted throughout the room. “Ugh, we get it, you two are happy to see each other again! People are trying to eat so could you save the lovey-dovey crap for when you’re alone?” Leonie said. The two of them noticed that most of the other people in the room were staring at them. Both of them blushed as they returned to their meals, everyone else doing the same.

“Don’t think this is over yet. I’ll get you blushing by my own means later.” Claude whispered with a wink.

“I look forward to it.” Katrina whispered back.


	10. Prompt: Shag Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this, even though it's literally only foreplay and nothing else. I'm sorry if it's bad I've never written anything like this before in my life.

The last thing Katrina had expected after leaving Byleth’s strategy meeting was to be whisked away by Claude and be taken to his bedroom, yet here she was. Not that she had a problem being there on his bed, but it had been a sudden shock to her. “Alright Claude, what exactly is going on here?” she asked.

Claude raised an eyebrow. “Can’t I want some alone time with my future wife?” he asked, the smirk on his face clearly showing he had other intentions.

“We’ve had plenty of quality time since I arrived here,” she stated, playing along with his game. “So is this just so we can cuddle, or did you want something more?”

“I think you know the answer to that question already.” Claude said.

“Oh I do, I just wanted to see if you’d say it yourself.” Katrina smirked. Without another word she began to disrobe, leaving her clothes on the floor beside the bed.

Even if he’d seen it many times before, Claude couldn’t help but be stunned by her bare body. He loved her for who she was, but something about her baring herself left him feeling amazed. “Someone’s eager, isn’t she?” he asked, removing his own clothes.

“What can I say? You’re good in bed, Sunflower. Of course I’m ready to go.” she replied, lying down on her side.

Similarly, Katrina was always stunned by Claude’s naked form. He had those muscles hiding underneath all those layers, and it was only in moments like these she got to enjoy them. He soon took his place beside her on the bed, holding her in his arms and kissing her face.

“So, who’s taking the lead this time?” Katrina asked.

“How about you?” Claude answered, repositioning himself so that he was underneath her. “Take this wyvern for a ride.”

“Alright, but you know I’m taking what I want, so we might be here for a while.” Katrina chuckled, settling herself on top of Claude and reaching for his dick. She knew better than anyone that she needed to make him aroused first.

“I don’t mind, my body is now your plaything,” Claude said. “Just try not to be too rough, okay?”

Katrina leaned down and kissed Claude, her tongue intertwining with his. “Of course, Sunflower. I wouldn’t damage your body unless you told me to. Now then, let’s get this started, shall we?” They both knew they were in for a fun evening.


End file.
